HYD Again
by LilPerfectAngel
Summary: This story revolves about the daughter of two HYD characters and her adventures at Eitoku. Along with a brand new generation of F4 and previuos HYD characters' stories through flashbacks.
1. Default Chapter

My first attempt of writing a fanfic. Please comments, but if I suck please break it down for me gently. ^-^ Please also correct by Japanese words if they are incorrect.  
Disclaimer: I don't own HYD characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
Unexpected Beginning  
  
Sigh. A long sigh escaped a young girl's mouth as she tried to listen to her teacher's tedious lecture about the life of a pepper moth.   
  
The girl was about fifteen years old. Her name was Makino Ami. However, it was really close to be Hanazawa Ami, but her otou-san had an outburst at the hospital at that time; therefore, her last name was Makino. She was spoiled by her otou-san resulting to she being selfish and lazy at certain times. Many people often referred to her as the girl with two brains. Her intelligence made her ambitious beyond imaginable. At school, she was serious, diligent, and only spoke to answer the teachers' questions. On the first day of at Eitoku, she didn't bother making new friends. She just knew that the students wouldn't like her, and she was absolutely right. Right away, they didn't like her personality, physical appearance, or background. First, they felt she was too smart for them; second, she was too ugly for them with her glasses and bun up hair; and third, she was too poor for them since they knew she was on scholarship. As long as they leave her alone, she didn't really care much for them. All they see is the outside, but Makino Ami is an enigma. The key to her true self lies much deeper inside . . .   
  
Back to the pepper moth. Although she loves to learn about everything, this piece of information is simply trivial for her brain to absorb. She couldn't believe her otou-san had sent her to Eitoku instead of to a wonderful private high school in America like she had requested. He just simply replied that this school has the best business and economics class in Tokyo, which would peak her interest, and that he and her okaa-san couldn't bear sending their only child, well not anymore after three more months, to a foreign country. They claimed they would miss her very much. Well, she knew for a fact that classes in America were more advanced and interesting, so his first reason didn't work on her. However, his second statement made her heart softened. She loved her parents dearly and would not dare to do anything to make them feel bad. Therefore, she had agreed to go to Eitoku. Since both of her parents had gone here, she hoped to be a part of their past. The bells rang and yippee, she thought the weekend was here. Her happiness was short-lived when her teacher called out for her, "Makino-san, please come here."   
  
She reluctantly walked toward him and politely bowed her head, "Yes, Sensei? You needed to see me?"  
  
"Ah yes! Makino-san, yesterday the faculty had gone over you academic grades, and we feel that with such high marks, you should be placed one class higher. Here is a letter for your parents and the new schedule for you starting Monday. They should be very proud to have such as amazing daughter."  
  
Ami was thrilled! Only the second day at this school, and she has already gotten raised one level! She immediately took the letter and said, "Arigato."  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot to give you these," he said, "Here are a few books for your new classes. Pleases bring them home to review the materials."  
  
Ami held out her hands to receive them. Well, those 'few' books turned out to be ten thick ones Just imagine a skinny little girl with about a dozen books toppled over her head, her feet are bent and wiggly, and sweat drops everywhere.  
It seemed that her teacher thought she could manage and didn't even bother to lend a hand as he watched the poor girl staggered out of his class room.   
  
It was Ami's last class of the day, and it was also near the school exit. She figured that most of the students had gone home, so there wouldn't be a lot of people in her way. Also, no one would be blinded enough to not get out of the way of the girl with the 'leaning tower of books.' Apparently she was very wrong because after a couple of steps into the hallway. Someone did slammed into her, causing the books to fly everywhere. The collision had sent Ami and that someone to the floor.  
  
After she had shaken all the stars from her head and repositioned her glasses, she looked at the fallen boy and his 3 friends. They were all very handsome and wore regular clothes instead of uniforms. Then her mind came back to the incident that had just occurred. Even though she didn't think it was her fault, she decided to use the manners that her okaa-san had taught her and apologized, "Gomen. Are you all right?"  
  
The boy shot up and studied her with a face of disgust. Then he shouted,  
"Am I all right?! You just send me flying to the floor, you sorry-looking geek!!"   
  
Ami's eyes flared up. She hated being insulted. She couldn't believe the nerve of that boy. Well, it looks like being civil with this ogre wouldn't work now I just have to use otou-san's method which is violence!  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? You are the one who was blinded enough to walk into a girl with a bunch of books coming your way. I even apologized to you moron even when I know it wasn't my fault! What more do you want, baka?  
  
The boy, his friends, and a few students nearby were stunned by the girl's outburst.. He was impressed that she had dared stand up to him, but his pride wouldn't let her off that easily.  
  
"Do you have any idea who you are talking to girl." he said angrily.  
  
By then she had already known who he was and what he was capable of doing, but she was stubborn to not show fear. She looked him straight in the eyes and replied in a clam voice, "I don't give a damn for who you are!  
  
He was steaming mad now and was about to say something when he was interrupted by the voice of one of his friends..  
  
"Enough. We are late already. Let's stop this bickering," he said with a stern voice.  
  
Ami turned toward the direction of the voice and saw a very handsome boy about two years her senior. He was walking toward her with all of her books and simply handed them too her. The manner of his voice scared her; it was so cool. Then she heard her ride honking at her and snapped out of her thoughts. She said a quick, "Arigato",which she noticed the boy just nod, and dash out Eitoku's front entrance without looking back at the jerk or any of his friends.  
  
The other boy was so shocked that she had just walked out on him that he couldn't say anything. But he swore that he would have her pay back for his humiliations. He then pointed at a student, "You there! Do you know who that wench was?"  
  
"That was was Makino Ami, sirrr."   
  
"Makino, huh? Well she going to get a red tag! No one messes with the leader of F4 and get away with it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I think most of you now know who Ami's parents are. This story starts of like it has the same HYD storyline, but that is what I partially based it on. However, the outcomes will be very different and unexpected. So don't be angry at me yet. The descriptions of the new F4 will be given in the next chapter. There will also be explanations on Ami's confusing background. 


	2. Unexpected Beginning

My first attempt of writing a fanfic. Please comments, but if I suck please break it down for me gently. ^-^ Please also correct by Japanese words if they are incorrect.  
Disclaimer: I don't own HYD characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
Unexpected Beginning  
  
Sigh. A long sigh escaped a young girl's mouth as she tried to listen to her teacher's tedious lecture about the life of a pepper moth.   
  
The girl was about fifteen years old. Her name was Makino Ami. However, it was really close to be Hanazawa Ami, but her otou-san had an outburst at the hospital at that time; therefore, her last name was Makino. She was spoiled by her otou-san resulting to she being selfish and lazy at certain times. Many people often referred to her as the girl with two brains. Her intelligence made her ambitious beyond imaginable. At school, she was serious, diligent, and only spoke to answer the teachers' questions. On the first day of at Eitoku, she didn't bother making new friends. She just knew that the students wouldn't like her, and she was absolutely right. Right away, they didn't like her personality, physical appearance, or background. First, they felt she was too smart for them; second, she was too ugly for them with her glasses and bun up hair; and third, she was too poor for them since they knew she was on scholarship. As long as they leave her alone, she didn't really care much for them. All they see is the outside, but Makino Ami is an enigma. The key to her true self lies much deeper inside . . .   
  
Back to the pepper moth. Although she loves to learn about everything, this piece of information is simply trivial for her brain to absorb. She couldn't believe her otou-san had sent her to Eitoku instead of to a wonderful private high school in America like she had requested. He just simply replied that this school has the best business and economics class in Tokyo, which would peak her interest, and that he and her okaa-san couldn't bear sending their only child, well not anymore after three more months, to a foreign country. They claimed they would miss her very much. Well, she knew for a fact that classes in America were more advanced and interesting, so his first reason didn't work on her. However, his second statement made her heart softened. She loved her parents dearly and would not dare to do anything to make them feel bad. Therefore, she had agreed to go to Eitoku. Since both of her parents had gone here, she hoped to be a part of their past. The bells rang and yippee, she thought the weekend was here. Her happiness was short-lived when her teacher called out for her, "Makino-san, please come here."   
  
She reluctantly walked toward him and politely bowed her head, "Yes, Sensei? You needed to see me?"  
  
"Ah yes! Makino-san, yesterday the faculty had gone over you academic grades, and we feel that with such high marks, you should be placed one class higher. Here is a letter for your parents and the new schedule for you starting Monday. They should be very proud to have such as amazing daughter."  
  
Ami was thrilled! Only the second day at this school, and she has already gotten raised one level! She immediately took the letter and said, "Arigato."  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot to give you these," he said, "Here are a few books for your new classes. Pleases bring them home to review the materials."  
  
Ami held out her hands to receive them. Well, those 'few' books turned out to be ten thick ones Just imagine a skinny little girl with about a dozen books toppled over her head, her feet are bent and wiggly, and sweat drops everywhere.  
It seemed that her teacher thought she could manage and didn't even bother to lend a hand as he watched the poor girl staggered out of his class room.   
  
It was Ami's last class of the day, and it was also near the school exit. She figured that most of the students had gone home, so there wouldn't be a lot of people in her way. Also, no one would be blinded enough to not get out of the way of the girl with the 'leaning tower of books.' Apparently she was very wrong because after a couple of steps into the hallway. Someone did slammed into her, causing the books to fly everywhere. The collision had sent Ami and that someone to the floor.  
  
After she had shaken all the stars from her head and repositioned her glasses, she looked at the fallen boy and his 3 friends. They were all very handsome and wore regular clothes instead of uniforms. Then her mind came back to the incident that had just occurred. Even though she didn't think it was her fault, she decided to use the manners that her okaa-san had taught her and apologized, "Gomen. Are you all right?"  
  
The boy shot up and studied her with a face of disgust. Then he shouted,  
"Am I all right?! You just send me flying to the floor, you sorry-looking geek!!"   
  
Ami's eyes flared up. She hated being insulted. She couldn't believe the nerve of that boy. Well, it looks like being civil with this ogre wouldn't work now I just have to use otou-san's method which is violence!  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? You are the one who was blinded enough to walk into a girl with a bunch of books coming your way. I even apologized to you moron even when I know it wasn't my fault! What more do you want, baka?  
  
The boy, his friends, and a few students nearby were stunned by the girl's outburst.. He was impressed that she had dared stand up to him, but his pride wouldn't let her off that easily.  
  
"Do you have any idea who you are talking to girl." he said angrily.  
  
By then she had already known who he was and what he was capable of doing, but she was stubborn to not show fear. She looked him straight in the eyes and replied in a clam voice, "I don't give a damn for who you are!  
  
He was steaming mad now and was about to say something when he was interrupted by the voice of one of his friends..  
  
"Enough. We are late already. Let's stop this bickering," he said with a stern voice.  
  
Ami turned toward the direction of the voice and saw a very handsome boy about two years her senior. He was walking toward her with all of her books and simply handed them too her. The manner of his voice scared her; it was so cool. Then she heard her ride honking at her and snapped out of her thoughts. She said a quick, "Arigato",which she noticed the boy just nod, and dash out Eitoku's front entrance without looking back at the jerk or any of his friends.  
  
The other boy was so shocked that she had just walked out on him that he couldn't say anything. But he swore that he would have her pay back for his humiliations. He then pointed at a student, "You there! Do you know who that wench was?"  
  
"That was was Makino Ami, sirrr."   
  
"Makino, huh? Well she going to get a red tag! No one messes with the leader of F4 and get away with it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I think most of you now know who Ami's parents are. This story starts of like it has the same HYD storyline, but that is what I partially based it on. However, the outcomes will be very different and unexpected. So don't be angry at me yet. The descriptions of the new F4 will be given in the next chapter. There will also be explanations on Ami's confusing background. 


End file.
